Malgré tout je t'aime encore
by Miles.itz
Summary: Por que incluso el mas grande de todos los héroes es capaz de de abandonar todo, si se tienen los motivos correctos
1. Prologo

¿Quiénes son los verdaderos héroes?, aquellos quienes apuestan todo hacia lo que se cree correcto, que luchan sin descanso contra quienes perturban lo que se conoce como Paz.

O aquellos que luchan con una causa mayor, egoísta quizá pero una causa al fin del cuentas, arriesgando todo, con tal de enmendar un error. Porque incluso hasta el héroe más grande de todos es capaz de dar la espalda a sus principios cuando se encuentra con los motivos suficientes.

 _-Lo siento My Lady-_


	2. Chapter 1

La mañana se alzaba sobre los techos parisinos, las actividades comenzaban y el aroma a croissants frescos inundaba las calles cercanas a las cafeterías, un día de primavera como cualquier otro, un estruendo sacudió a la ciudad a la vez que los altavoces de todas las calles comenzaban a sonar

Alerta Akuma, Alerta Akuma, Ladybug y Chat Noir están manejando la situación por favor mantengan la calma –Se repetía una y otra vez, No muy lejos de ahí, Una chica enfundada en su ajustado traje rojo giraba su yoyo con velocidad repeliendo los ataques de aquel nuevo villano

¡Chat! –Ladybug miro horrorizada como su compañero volaba hasta la pared de un edificio no muy lejano, lanzo su yoyo hacia el impidiendo el golpe - ¿Estas bien? –el chico asintió apenas con un movimiento de cabeza antes de lanzarse en contra del akumatizado –¡Chat espera, Necesitamos un plan!- El rubio hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañera arremetiendo con fuerza y lanzando al enemigo contra el suelo

No tengo tiempo para eso Ladybug –comento con fastidio, tomando el objeto con el akuma y lanzándoselo a la chica, con un suspiro ella lanzo el objeto liberando al akuma, tras unos segundos y con todo vuelto a la normalidad se giró dispuesta a encarar a su compañero quien ya había desaparecido suspiro frustrada lanzando su yoyo hacia una cornisa dispuesta dirigirse a casa, todo era así desde hacía algunas semanas, Chat actuaba como si nada importara poniéndose en peligro constantemente y de alguna u otra forma ni siquiera hablaba con ella, tan pronto como el akuma desaparecía Chat lo hacía también, con un ruido seco, Ladybug aterrizo sobre el techo de su habitación

Tikki, Puntos Fuera –murmuro, un halo de luz rosada la envolvió dejando atrás a su forma civil aun con la pijama puesta. Marinette gruño mientras bajaba por la trampilla hacia su habitación – ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –La pequeña Kwami siguió de cerca a su portadora

Quizá a tenido una mala semana –Tikki la miro mientras Marinette se desprendía de su pijama envolviéndose en su bata de baño

¡Esa no es excusa! Incluso yo tengo malos días y no por eso intento que me maten –replico con furia mientras azotaba la puerta tras ella,

no muy lejos de ahí Chat Noir se deslizaba por la ventana abierta de su baño con la mirada perdida y cara de pocos amigos

Plagg, Las Garras –El pequeño ser salió disparado del anillo dejando atrás a Adrien con el rostro pálido y unas profundas ojeras, Sin deberla ni temerla la criatura se desvaneció a través de la puerta cerrada dejando al chico con suficiente privacidad, Adrien se desvistió con rapidez lanzando la ropa sin cuidado, Cada vez estaba más cerca el aniversario de la desaparición de su madre, un año desde que toda su familia se había arruinado, y de alguna u otra forma no podía dejar de pensar en ello, su cuerpo estaba magullado y herido a causa de las peleas de los últimos días, ladybug le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no debía actuar solo, pero simplemente no quería estar ahí demasiado tiempo, incluso en la compañía de su lady, Adrien pensó en lo retorcido que sonaba eso, el tratando de alejarse de ladybug, definitivamente estaba mal, mantuvo la mirada fija en su reflejo cansado unos segundos más, antes de perderse en la comodidad de un baño caliente en remedio para sus adoloridos músculos –En Definitiva será una mala semana –murmuro alzando el rostro hacia el chorro de agua

Adrien –La voz de Nathalie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Estamos retrasados para el comienzo de tu día, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela –

Está bien Nathalie, salgo enseguida –No hubo respuesta como era habitual, Adrien suspiro –Bueno Agreste es hora de fingir


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Marinette saludo a sus padres con alegría, el ambiente era familiar e íntimo igual a todas las mañanas, Sabine se movía en la cocina del pequeño apartamento mientras Tom tomaba su café y leía su diario

¿Despierta tan temprano cariño? –Tom aparto la vista de las noticias impresas en tinta dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija – Últimamente sales tan apresurada que ni siquiera te da tiempo de desayunar

Lo siento, he tenido tanta tarea que no había podido dormir temprano –comento con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, como decirle a sus padres que se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche patrullando parís o bien combatiendo villanos "Nadie dijo que ser una súper heroína sería fácil" pensó centrando toda su atención en su desayuno

Es bueno que te esmeres tanto, pero no te exijas más de lo que puedes manejar cariño –la tranquila voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la conversación, acarreando con ella la culpa de las mentiras

Si mama –apenas termino de desayunar tomo sus cosas con velocidad –Nos vemos por la tarde, los quiero –beso a sus padres antes de salir a toda marcha hacia su escuela, era difícil mentirles a ellos, Aunque quizá no tanto como mentirle a Alya, porque hablando claros esa era la verdadera tarea, ocultar la verdad ante la perspicaz mirada de su mejor amiga, pues si había algo que en lo que Alya Césaire destacara por sobre los demás, era sin duda en su talento para observar a las personas en especial a aquellas que la rodeaban, y siendo su mejor amiga no había nadie que lo tuviera más claro que Marinette. Una ojeada rápida al reloj la hizo suspirar con alivio, desde que se había convertido en ladybug sus llegadas a clases no eran las más puntuales de todas, aunado al hecho de ser la criatura mas despistada sobre la faz de la tierra habían causado estragos en su vida escolar, amaba ser ladybug pero extrañaba ser la clase de chica cuya única preocupación era la escuela y el chico de sus sueños, suspiro dramáticamente mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña zona destinada a casilleros dispuesta a dejar su maletín y almuerzo  
¿Ocurre algo? – la dulce voz de su Kwami la sobresalto, Tikki la observo mas preocupada que antes - ¿Marinette? –la chica le sonrió

No Tikki, solo sigo preocupada por Chat –Murmuro bajito esperando que nadie la encontrara hablándole a su bolso – A actuado muy extraño desde hace algunos días… -murmuro recordando que su compañero de luchas había dejado de lado esa actitud graciosa y despreocupada que a ella tanto le molestaba pero que ahora comenzaba a extrañar, pero su preocupación giraba por sobre todo ante la falta del cuidado del chico, Una nueva ola de furia la recorrió y cerro de un golpe su casillero – Estúpido Gato –murmuro para si, poco menos de un año había pasado desde que los aretes habían llegado a ella junto con la responsabilidad de cuidar parís de los akumas y ese chico vestido de cuero negro revoltoso al que sin duda había tomado aprecio, le enfermaba pensar que pudiera llegar a pasarle algo – Se supone que somos compañeros… y últimamente actúa como si Ladybug no existiera –gruño, Tikki la observo mientras su portadora mantenía la vista fija en algún lugar inexistente de su Casillero

Podría tener problemas personales –le consoló la pequeña criatura

Soy consciente de ello Tikki, pero se supone que debemos confiar el uno en el otro sin miramientos! –replico la chica afligida – Sé que tiene una vida fuera de las orejas y el antifaz pero… es peligroso que siga actuando así, incluso si no puedo saber nada de su vida, creo que puede confiar en mi –replico casi a modo de reproche, la frustración y la preocupación se arremolinaron en su interior, el primer timbre de la mañana sonó dando paso a grupos de pequeños estudiantes que se hacían paso hacia sus casilleros, Marinette suspiro saliendo de ahí en dirección a su salón, murmuro un simple "Buenos Días" antes de deslizarse en su asiento agotada, no fue consiente de la cabellera rubia frente a ella hasta que este se giró a saludarla con una sonrisa amable que sin embargo no llegaba a sus ojos, Marinette arrugo el ceño devolviendo el saludo dudosa, pero antes de siquiera poder preguntar un torbellino rubio apareció lanzándose al cuello del chico, que fastidiado desvió su atención a la chica que se colgaba a el

Buenos días Chloe –Murmuro apenas, la rubia lo observo de reojo preocupada por las sombras bajo los obres esmeraldas que habían aparecido desde hace algunos días, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo lo abrazo con mas fuerza

¡Adrikins! –Lloriqueo con falsa tristeza - ¿Por qué no me has devuelto los mensajes? –Marinette chasqueo la lengua enfadada desviando la mirada de ambos rubios

No e estado de humor –se excusó Adrien, Marinette presto más atención al escuchar la tristeza disfrazada de amabilidad en la voz de Adrien – además de que e estado muy ocupado con las sesiones –se excusó apartando el agarre de Chloe de su cuello, quien se resistía

El primer año siempre es difícil –le escucho murmurar, Adrien detuvo sus intentos bajando la mirada dejándose abrazar, de entre todos ahí presentes, la rubia era la única que era consiente de lo que sucedía en la vida del chico– todo estará bien –le prometió ella en un susurro apenas audible apartándose y sonriendo apenas por un segundo antes de volver a su actitud petulante, Adrien se hubiera reído de haber tenido los ánimos ante el cambio tan radical de actitud de su amiga, si ella fuera capaz de abrirse así con los demás a como lo hacia con el todos entenderían lo buena que era - ¿Se te perdió algo? -demando la rubia con petulancia, Marinette frunció el ceño y abrió la boca a punto de contestar, Alya entro hecha un remolino con nino a rastras tras ella, Adrien se excuso levantándose de su asiento casi corriendo

Marinette y Chloe lo siguieron con la mirada preocupadas, antes de que Marinette pudiera incluso reaccionar la mirada helada de chloe la detuvo en su lugar, quien corrió tras el chico casi sin pensarlo dos veces


End file.
